


The Cool Man With the Paper that Makes Things Stay Together

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Ten Hundred Most Common Words, Up Goer Five, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: MacGyver has to hunt down a bad guy who's stolen some important documents. Written using the Up-Goer Five text editor.





	

The cool man with the paper that makes things stay together (it's dark on one side) was chasing a bad guy. The bad guy had a gun, so the cool man had to hide a lot to not die.

He followed the bad guy into a house. There was a lady in the house who did not have any clothes on. The bad guy grabbed the lady and the lady screamed. The cool man had to figure out how to stop the bad guy from using his gun to kill the lady with no clothes.

The cool man talked to the bad guy, but that didn't work. So he had to try something else. The bad guy talked back, but his words were not nice. He wanted the cool man to do bad things to stop him. But the cool man looked around and found things to put together to stop the bad guy from using his gun to kill the lady with no clothes.

The bad guy dropped his gun and ran away out the window. The cool man found some clothes to give to the lady while they waited for the police and the cool man's friend.

The police took the lady away to talk to her and the cool man and his friend talked about how to find the bad guy. They decided to drive their car around to look for the bad guy. They followed the trail of the bad guy and found where he went because he had to get new clothes and a new gun.

Cool man ran out of his friend's car fast and rolled on the ground. Then he ran after the bad guy again. The bad guy shot cool man, but didn't kill him. Cool man kept running after bad guy until he caught him in a field next to some trees.

Cool man kicked the bad guy's gun away, then they had a big fight with their hands and feet. Cool man had to shake out his hand after hitting the bad guy because it hurt. Then cool guy used the paper that makes things stay together to tie up the bad guy so he couldn't get away. Then he took the important papers from the bad guy and gave them back to the people from the important building.

Cool man's friend took him to the hospital so he could get his wound fixed up and not die in the field.


End file.
